


Spiked

by Propernicethat



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Asphyxiation, Burn torture, Date Rape, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Drugs, Extremely Dubious Content, Forced Cum drinking, Forced blowjobs, Gang Rape, Genital Torture, Humilation, M/M, Messy, Multiple Penetration, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piss, ProperNiceThatsFeralRedSniper, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Strangulation, Taking Advantage Of Someone Under The Heavy Influence of Drugs, Violence, Vomit, Vomit Drinking, Vomiting, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propernicethat/pseuds/Propernicethat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Red Scout goes into town to celebrate his Teams Victory and it all goes wrong from there. With his drink spiked and him no longer in control of his body, the Blu Team take advantage of their confused, frightened enemy. </p><p>And just when the Scout doesn't think things can get any worse, they then leave him in the capable hands of a particular Feral Red Sniper. </p><p>Extremely dubious content ahead, as with all my works, please read the tags before continuing! You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Advantage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoChildren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoChildren/gifts).



> You can blame NoChildren for this one.

It’d been a long week of fighting and though at the beginning things looked as if they were about to go sour, the tide had turned and the Reds had triumphed over the Blus in a humiliating 0-3. Everyone was off celebrating in their own ways, mostly with heavy alcohol consumption and a lot of noise, but the Scout wanted to celebrate big style. He didn’t go into town very often, sometimes he made friends with a few local girls and they had a few drinks at a bar, he always dressed in civilian clothing and often bragged about being a pro Baseball player. Both the chicks and the fellas loved an athlete and he had enough knowledge of the game to wing it. 

It was freezing cold outside and the Scout had opted for some skinny jeans with some hi top trainers and a huge knitted sweater which was totally all the rage right now. The thing would have fit three of him, sleeves over his hands and hanging over his knees, it was red with snowflakes on. He thought it was really ugly, which meant it must have been really fashionable. Baseball cap on his head, phone in hand and wallet shoved into the back pocket of his pants he waved to his celebrating comrades, who were laughing and talking around a blazing fire. The only ones not present were the Medic and Sniper. 

It didn’t take him long to get into town, down a dirt track and though a housing estate. One of the fellas he’d met up with previously offered to give him and a few of the other guys a lift home after, he said he was on medication, so couldn’t drink. Scout wasn’t going to complain, he planed to get so wasted he didn’t care who took him home. Once in town he headed straight for the meeting place. Town was packed full of people, bright lights twinkling all over, leftover from Christmas. Girls were dressed in less than swimwear and everyone was really loud and exuberant, it was a great atmosphere! The bar they’d planned to meet up at was at the very end of the stretch of the street. It was a little darker on the inside, with deep red walls and small secluded corners for lovers. It had an awful reputation for drug dealing and prostitution pick ups, but the drinks were cheap and the place was always busy and noisy. He went to sit down in an empty booth after looking around to see if any of his new friends had arrived, nobody. Leaning back he took out his phone, five missed calls, and an abundance of messages. Turns out Cliff, the designated driver had been rushed to the hospital and that the other’s didn’t feel in the mood for a night out anymore. 

Scout was disappointed, but he wasn’t going to let that ruin his night out, he’d have a few drinks here, then hit a nightclub, he’d always found it easy to talk to people and he thought he was a hell of a dancer. Moving up the bar after putting his phone away he waited to be served, somebody bumped his shoulder on the left and he paid no attention until someone else bumped him on the right. 

“What’s the big id-..”

He swallowed, because on his left was the Blu Heavy and on his right the Blu Demoman. The pair were in civilian clothing, but the Scout would know those mugs anywhere. He lowered his shoulders, but puffed out his chest, keeping his cool.

“Hey losers, your turn for rounds, right? I’ll have whatever you’re having!”

The Demo laughed, an arm slinking around the Red Scout’s waist, the fella didn’t look at all a sour looser, the Heavy laughed along with him, a great big booming thunder of a voice. The huge Russian turned to his table, where the other Blus were sitting down. He saw the Engineer, Sniper and Soldier. It seems their Pyro, Scout, Medic and Spy were elsewhere. When the drinks were ordered, they ushered the Scout with them to their table, he sat between the Demo and Sniper. Considering their crushing loss they all seemed in great spirits, the Red Scout wished his team was the same. Whenever the Reds lost they all mopped or got angry and began blaming one another. The Demoman sat down, holding the drinks in an impressive triangle of glasses, setting them down, beer sloshing across the table top. They all took the glasses, the Scout included. 

“To the losers!”

He declared, grinning. They all raised their glasses, crashing them together. 

“Cheers!”

Bellowed the Demoman before gulping the stuff down like it was water. The Scout did the same, wanting to keep up, laughing as he elbowed the Sniper, who spilled his all down his checkered shirt. They sat around and talked, nothing to do with the war, they spoke about their families at home, pets, what cars they wanted, what they were gonna’ do after the war. They took it in turns to go get drinks, sometimes even getting the Scout double. They egged the boy on to down his glass, calling “Scout! Scout! Scout!” Over and over. 

Soon though, Scout was beginning to not feel so hot. First he started to slur when he spoke, unable to concentrate, then as he kept rapidly blinking, he began to find that his vision was starting to get really blurry. He parted his lips, trying to say something as all the voices laughed around him, his head swimming he leaned in, a hand touching the Sniper’s shoulder who leaned in to scruff the boy’s hair. The motion made him nauseous and he fell back in his seat, leg tangled in the stool as he pulled himself up into a stand. 

“Guys…Fellas..I’m gon-..”

He swallowed heavily, leaning in and clutching the table. The Blu’s laughed at the boy’s actions, speaking amongst themselves.

“Bathroom…bath”

He managed, turning and beginning a long, stumbling walk towards the door with the little man drawn on it, nobody paid him any attention, just thinking he was some kind of lightweight. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he leaned against the wall, catching himself as he looked up. One of the bar staff was holding onto his arm and though the Scout’s vision was poor he could see the man was shaking his head.

“Come on lad, this way.”

He began to walk the Scout though the crowds, the boy tripped and stumbled as the man lead him to a backdoor just to the side of the bar, a fire exit. He opened it wide and leaned out, pushing the boy into the cold winters air. Behind the bar was a long, dark alleyway, and the bars backdoor was at the very back of it. From the street you wouldn’t be able to see all the way down. The Scout began to shiver, instinctively wrapping his arms around himself as he glanced to the man. 

“..I think I..”

He tried to speak but the Bar tender pushed the boy, watching him wobble before falling against the wall. He pulled the Scout’s baggy sweater up, removing his phone from his pocket along with his wallet. The boy tried to swing, but instead turned and just slipped down the wall in a heap, his entire body felt like it was on fire, his head pounding as he closed his eyes. When he tried to lift his hands, he couldn’t do a thing, he couldn’t even lift his head, it was like his body had gone to sleep without his mind. He managed a choked sound, eyes rapidly opening and closing. 

He heard the door swinging, footsteps, the chilled wind stroked his red cheeks, muffled voices, he rolled his head back only for it to slouch against his shoulder. His lips parted as he panted, fighting sickness as he slowly, desperately raised his eyes. Standing over him was the Blu team and they all had the biggest, shit eating grins on their faces. 

“We’re gonna’ celebrate our loss in style tonight!”

Said the Soldier, who was already tugging at his belt. The Scout looked up in horror, unable to move, unable to scream, forced to sit there, watching as one after the other the Blu Mercs got their cocks out.

“…This is where the real celebrating begins, boys.”


	2. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blus celebrate in style.

The alleyway had little light, a small compact little glimmer off to the side from a night sensitive bulb, covered in a mass of moths, repeatedly smacking the heated surface. However, when the five Blu Mercs closed in on the Scout, whatever light that did linger was blocked out by their forms as they surrounded the drug afflicted boy. No matter how much he tried to focus, his vision came out as a blur, hands grabbing him, pulling him up and turning him against the wall. If it hadn’t been for those digits gripping him tightly, the Scout would have fallen back to the floor in a heap. The Soldier was the only one who didn't close in on the boy, watching the scene while sitting down with a pint, telling the bar staff old stories of battle. 

With his cheek pressed to the rough concrete wall, the boy murmured and rapidly blinked, he was so intoxicated by the drugs that he could barely feel the hands round his front, undoing his tight pants and pulling them down his legs. When the chill hit him he managed a small sound, tongue hanging, lapping at the cold concrete without even realising it. 

“Look at this tight little ass.”

Came a voice he could no longer distinguish, large fingers parting his ass cheeks to expose that tiny, tight pucker to the cold winter air. When he tried to shake his head, the nausea kicked in and he ended up lowering his forehead to the wall. Then he carefully began breathing in and out of his nose, the sensation caused his shoulders to rise and fall, his lips twitching as he managed a small drawn out laugh, followed by a sob in fear. The first cock found it’s way to his hole and the boy’s legs gave in as he fell down against the wall, the rough concrete grazing his cheek as he was caught with two large hands. 

“I hold.”

The Heavy declared, standing in front of the boy, both of his huge fists wrapped the Scout’s wrists, holding him up, the lad’s front pressed against the wall, keeping him still, upright and exposed. The Demo moved between the Heavy and the Scout, facing the boy’s back as he aimed his cock into the waiting hole after spitting on the head of his arousal. He’d force his way into the pinned Scout, who wailed out in confusion and discomfort. He wasted no time as he began to pound the boy against the wall, who repeatedly hit himself against the concrete, head spinning, eyes unfocused as he drooled down his chin. 

“Can we go see Ma?”

The drugged up boy slurred, his body so numb and limp he could barely feel the cock that pounded inside him relentlessly. His head swayed and his lips parted as the Demoman increased his speed, pinning the Scout against the wall as he came, shouting in the boy’s ear who winced, a bubble of snot forming from his nostril. The Demoman pulled out and the Engineer replaced him, not only did he push his cock into the boy, but he also wrapped a hand around to grip the lad’s cock, pulling it hard, stretching it out and pinching the head between gloved fingers. The sensation came to the Scout in small fits and starts, he began to hiccup. When he closed his eyes the darkness swirled and caused his head to sway as he was pounded, when he opened them the blurred vision was worse, a blinding white light in his eyes that stammered and began to strobe each time he blinked. He gulped back before feeling the bile rising, his throat tightening as his eyes rolled back, his fingers twitched in the Heavy’s grip as the watery vomit escaped his lips, splattering the wall before mingling into the fabric of his woolly sweater as he was pressed against it. 

The Engineer urged the Heavy to let go of the boy, who tumbled back against the Texan’s body. He slipped his cock out the boy who swayed and hiccupped, hands reaching out for something that didn’t exist. His pupils huge as his lips parted. He managed another laugh, his lips curling into a smile, despite the distressed sounds that escaped him as he was pulled down on top of the Engineer who’d laid himself to the alley’s floor. He held the boy up by his shoulders as the Sniper came up behind, repositioning the boy’s hips and parting the Scout’s buttocks nice and wide. Some of the Demo’s cum squirted out as that hole was exposed, not for long as the Engineer’s cock sunk back into the boy, filling him once more.

He kept the boy upright, grunting and groaning as he repeatedly bounced him on his cock. The Scout looked around squinting at all the blurred face, cocks being stroked as they took advantage of his fucked up state. He felt hands on his body, a punch to the back of his head, multiple fingers shoved into his mouth, pinching his nose. He heard heavy breathing beside him too confused to know what was going on as fingers parted his eye, keeping it nice and wide open before squirting a load against it. The Scout raised his hands up as he squirmed around, his entire body shaking as tears rolled down his cheeks, eye stinging as cum dripped down his face. 

“I don’t feel well”

The boy whimpered, oblivious to the movement behind him as he felt hands touching his upper back. The Sniper moved on his knees behind the boy, hands pushing him forward against the Engineer before pushing the head of his cock impatiently against the boy’s stretched hole. The Texan grunted when he felt the head of the Australian’s cock force it’s way against his length.

“Hold on boy, wait til I’m ahnn..”

He managed, feeling the Sniper push the head of his cock into the boy’s hole along with the Texan’s cock, the bent over state of the Scout’s body helping to accommodate the second length. When the Texan pulled out the Sniper waited, before pushing in at the same time, the Scout bounced up, his hands scratching at his own face as his entire frame shook. He could hear wasps humming against his ears, terrified and confused he began to swipe at the air, screaming out as the two began to repeatedly rut him. 

“Help! I don’t..I don’t wanna sting, it’s stinging.”

The boy rambled, slapping his own face with a hand, slumping forward against the Engineer. The Heavy gripped the Scout’s hair, yanking his head up before shoving his huge cock greedily into the boy’s open mouth.

“That’ll shut him up!”

Came a voice the Scout couldn’t distinguish, his lips parted wide around the huge length which crammed it’s way down his throat, filling him. He retched around it, forgetting to breath from his nostrils. The Sniper pressed his back against the boy’s as he rutted, nibbling at the boy’s shoulder and neck. His face red, blotched with tears, snot, vomit and cum, as he looked up at the Heavy, who kept his cock deep within the boy’s throat. He was oblivious to the Demoman’s hands on either sides of his head, which pulled him back and away from the Heavy’s cock. He managed a small drawn out sound as the cock slowly slipped out from his throat before the Demo forced his head back towards the Heavy, the length forced back in, causing him to retch loudly. His frame convulsed as the bodies moved, the only sounds he could hear were the greedy moans and the slapping of their bodies against his. The Scout managed a frightened, strangled noise as his bowls were filled by both the Engineer and the Sniper as the two came at the exact same moment, both moaning as loudly as the other as they used and abused the boy. 

The Heavy came next, making sure his entire cock was jammed inside the boy, whose eyes bulged as those huge globs of cum was forcefed down his throat. The Demo was the last to cum a second time, and he did so in the boy’s hair, smearing it in and all over the boy’s face before pushing his fingers into the boy’s mouth and stroking them along the surface of his tongue. Before the Demo did so, the Heavy withdrew his cock, he smeared the head against the Scout’s cheek who coughed, cum bubbling up from his throat and drooling down his chin. The Sniper pulled out first, gripping the boy under the arms and pulling him up from the Engineers cock. When he let go of the Scout, the immobilised boy crumpled to the floor in a heap. He turned his head, lying on his belly, looking up at them as they stood over his body. His head still swayed and he coughed and choked, the Demoman slipping back into the bar. 

“D-Don’t…don’t feel well..I need…”

He managed, not even realising that he was pissing on himself, urine pooling between his thighs, his woolly sweater soaking it up against his belly. The Sniper parted the boy’s ass cheeks, watching as the boy squirted some of their cum out, his toes curling as a pained whimper escaped him. The Demoman returned with another glass of beer, the Engineer saw this and moved behind the Scout, lifting his head and holding his head up from behind. The coloured fella brought the glass to the boy’s lips, tipping it into his open mouth. The Scout choked, the golden booze pouring down his chin, he swallowed without processing what was happening, more of that drug laced alcohol entering his system. 

“That’s a good boy, drink it down.” 

They all laughed, watching as the last drop was poured into the boy, before dropping him to the floor in a heap. The Scout squirmed and writhed in his own mess, calling out for nobody in particular, he was smiling and his pupils had expanded, his entire body shaking. 

“You wanna suck this nice fat cock?”

He heard the Demoman say, who was clearly still ready to go a third time. He pushed his cock to the boy’s lips, who closed his mouth and slammed his face to the floor hard. The Scout laughed, then coughed. The Engineer loosened the tie at his throat, removing it and approaching the boy from behind. He stood over the Scout, legs spread over his back as he wrapped the tie around the boy’s neck, yanking his head up. The Scout spasmed, unsure of what was going on as the tie tightened around his throat, his back arching. He screamed out in confusion and pain and the Demoman plunged his cock into the Scout’s open mouth. He kept the tie nice and tight around the boy’s throat, who choked and coughed around the cock, the Demoman slipped his length in as far as it would go, before moving out and repeating. When the Demoman came a third time, making sure the Scout swallowed his load, he’d pull away, panting heavily. 

“Fucking hell lads, what a celebration.”

They all looked down at the boy, who barely moved, his body most likely in shock. The Texan removed the tie from the boy’s throat and used it to hogtie the Scout, binding both wrists together and drawing his ankles up behind him, tying them to his bound wrists in an expert manner. 

“Shall we take him home?”

“It’s only fair.”

XXX

Soon they were travelling down the dirt track, the boy in the back, swaying slightly but barely moving, he’d vomited down himself during the car journey. They stopped once they reached the outskirts of the Red’s base, untying the boy and standing him up against the fence post at the opening. 

“You run along home now boy.”

The Texan hollered, slapping the boy’s ass so hard he stumbled forward and fell down once more. The vehicle could be heard driving off in the distance, not that it mattered, the Scout completely oblivious of his surroundings. He began to crawl across the grass, it felt good against his skin and he lay his cheek down against the cold, dew covered blades. 

“I need to get home. Ma cooking.”

The words spoken to nobody in particular, his body wouldn’t move. He didn’t even respond to the footsteps that approached him, stopping in front of his trembling, vomit, urine and cum covered body. 

“…When is Ma coming?”

“…When Daddies done coming.”

Said the Red Sniper.


	3. Delicacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's messy.

The Scout was being carried. The body was warm and he snuggled into it, his head up in the clouds and his body limp and relaxed. He heard a door opening, a kind of tinny sound that reverberated between his ears and remained echoing with his pounding head after. He felt himself being lowered, his nostrils flared and he took a deep breath, a horrific smell hit them and he gulped down a chunk of vomit. His back touched a cold surface and hands were removing the piss covered sweater from his body, leaving him completely naked other than his socks. He reached up for the warm but foul smelling body but received a facefull of piss instead. The steady stream covered his face, down his chin and neck, along his chest and pooling between his thighs, the feral Sniper’s mating ritual had begun. 

“Ma? Can we go…go home now?”

The boy called out, his tone trembling, eyes wide open but he couldn’t see straight. Everything was colours and blurrs, the world was tilting, nothing stayed still and just having his eyes open for long periods of time caused him to get nauseous fast. 

“Not yet lad, not in a long shot.”

The boy was pleased, smiling happily as that warm body engulfed him once more, arms wrapping him, holding him against the shower wall. That smile didn’t last long as teeth closed around his ear, digging in aggressively. The Scout knocked his head back, hands lifting, fists curled as he screamed out at the sudden pain. The Sniper didn’t let go, teeth shredding into the thick cartilage, twisting the skin before ripping a chunk of the boy‘s earlobe clean off. Then he pressed his lips to the Scout’s, kissing him hungrily, lips parting as he tongued the bloody piece of flesh into the boy’s mouth, forcefeeding him to himself. The Scout made a sound of discomfort, coughing and choking before swallowing the lump down, his mouth quivering as he looked up at the blurred body that was the feral Sniper. 

The Bushman lifted himself up from the Scout’s body, looking down at the writhing mess. He was getting worse by the minute, he was sweating and delirious, his mouth hanging open as he gasped for air. The Sniper laughed at the boy’s predicament, lowering himself to wrap his arms around him, lifting him up from the shower floor and walking over to his nest. The nest was a collection of stolen blankets, duvets and pillows. Some were taken from people’s trash, some from the base and some he’d owned for a long time, one thing those sheets, pillows and blankets had in common was that they all smelt of piss, vomit and general uncleanliness, just like him. He curled a duvet over the boy slightly, whose eyes rolled back, hands clutching the blankets as he convulsed, throat filled with bile as he coughed and spluttered. 

“Ma, I don’t think I’m well enough for school tomorrow.”

He managed, a wet burp escaped him followed by a stream of vomit. The Sniper lowered his head to begin licking the hot alcohol laced fluid from the boy’s mouth and chin, he swallowed it down thirstily and lapping up more of the chunk riddled liquid dribbled down the boy’s chin. The Sniper kept licking until the boy was clean, the Scout’s head leaning back, mouth wide open. The Sniper lowered a hand to the Scout’s exposed stomach, which was slightly bloated, he applied his fingers to the surface roughly, applying pressure. The lad’s stomach began to churn more and more, turning his head from side to side as he coughed. Another stream of vomit escaped his lips as he coughed, retching loudly and crying out in discomfort and desperation. The Sniper was there on his mouth, sucking and licking the vomit up between his teeth, drooling at the flavour, he didn‘t get hold of alcohol very often. 

He lifted himself up onto the bed, moving into the nest in order to pull the boy up, sitting upright and moving him onto his lap. He held the boy against his chest, who leaned in, mouth open and drooling as he pressed his cheek to the Sniper’s neck. 

“Ma, I mean it…I’m really not well, I need to see a Doc-”

The Sniper brutally smacked the boy in the face, who barely responded, blinking back and looking up at the ceiling of the camper. 

“Shut your whore mouth.”

He snapped roughly against the Scout’s ear, shaking him hard before pulling him forward in his lap. A hand moved to the Scout’s buttocks, parting them and pushing a dirty finger into his slack, cum filled hole. He could feel the previous spunk sliding out between his scissoring fingers, smearing it into the boy’s thigh as he brought that hand to the bulge between his own thighs. He unzipped his pants, pulling his piss and cum encrusted cock out, rubbing the head against the boy’s slack anus. 

“My therapist says to open up to people.”

As he spoke he pushed his fingers into the boy’s hole, opening it up and sliding his cock in between, filling the Scout up. He didn’t remove his fingers, but he began to thrust into the boy, adding another finger as he went. The Scout trembled, his entire body trying to warn him that it was in pain and that he needed to stop, but the high quantities of alcohol and drugs in his system negated his brain from receiving these messages. The boy made strangled sounds of fear and confusion, looking down at the Sniper who repeatedly rutted him. He bounced the Scout on his cock, one hand on his stomach, squeezing and applying pressure, the other held to his throat tightly. 

“M-Ma…Where’s my Ma?”

The Scout managed, his voice raspy and full of uncertainty.

“This isn’t home. Where’s Ma?”

He shouted out this time, the Sniper brought the hand from the boy’s throat to his mouth, pushing grimy fingers between his lips and holding them there, anything to shut that mouth. The Sniper kept fucking until he came, filling the Scout up, his cum mixing with the Blu teams from the boy’s previous assault. The Sniper would slip his fingers out of the Scout’s hole, but kept his cock inside, savouring the sensation as he panted loudly, orgasm washing over him. 

Eventually the Sniper grew bored of sitting around, the Scout was beginning to relax and he didn’t want his prey to think he’d gone soft on him. Pulling his cock out of the boy, lifting him up and throwing him onto the floor, the Scout whined and curled himself up into a ball, eyes rapidly opening and shutting as his mouth was held wide open. The Sniper would lift himself from the nest, stepping over the boy and moving into the kitchen. He filled the kettle with water and started to boil it, turning to watch the Scout, who appeared to be grabbing at the air in desperation.

The Bushman picked up the boiling kettle, moving over to the boy and crouching over him, he picked the Scout up by a handful of his hair, yanking him up. Eyes unfocused and mouth hanging half open, the Scout mumbled incoherently. He tipped the kettle forward, boiling hot water pouring from the spout, dropping directly into the boy’s open mouth. Immediately the Scout thrashed, head shaking rapidly and his body throwing itself around in a desperate panic. His mouth hung wide open, his tongue sizzling loudly as steam rose from between his lips. The Sniper kept a good grip on the boy’s hair, yanking his neck back and tipping more of the scolding hot water into his mouth, then tipped it down his chest. His skin was steaming, leaving streaks of red along the surface of his flesh. His tongue was hanging out, red raw, streams of drool pouring down. It was absolute agony, the confused boy began to scream hysterically as the Sniper poured it down his hair, burning his scalp, running down his ear, and neck. He didn’t stop, throwing the boy to the floor, pouring it between his thighs, all over his slack cock, mixing with a puddle of piss the Scout had produced when his mouth had been burnt. He convulsed and fell against the floor, eyes rolling back, back arching and thighs spread as he feet slipped against the the Campers dirty, lice riddled carpet. That feral Sniper watched, tipping the boiling water onto the boy’s chest, soaking his nipples and causing him to scream until his throat gave in. 

“Ma! Ma please!”

He managed, his voice hoarse and trembling, his body curling and grabbing weakly at the floor as he choked back a sob, tears running down his chest. 

“Help me Ma. Help me.”

He pleaded, eyes staring up at the ceiling, not even aware that the Sniper had gone back into the kitchen. 

“My therapist also says that when feeling down, to tell a joke to cheer myself up again…So lad, How’re you feeling?”

He approached the boy, moving down on top of him, applying his body weight to his legs, sitting on him in order to pin him down. The Scout didn’t move or reply, coughing softly as more vomit bubbled up in his throat. He’d suddenly jolt however because the Sniper was holding an extremely sharp steel cheese grater, pressing it to the boy’s chest between his nipples and beginning to apply pressure. 

“’Cause I’m feeling grate.”

He grinned, drooling down his chin as he began to grate the boy’s flesh. The razor sharp blades effortlessly began to peel the skin away, he rigorously began to grate the boy, blood beginning to pearl from the tiny slits of broken flesh, tight slithers of skin peeling away and littering the Scout’s chest. The boy was screaming again, hiccupping as his body thrashed, coughing as clear watery vomit poured from each corner of his mouth, pooling down to the floor. 

“Get it? Grate? Cheesegrater?”

The Sniper said excitedly, lifting the grater and bringing it to the boys nipple now. He began to run it down over and over, each curved blade trimming off each layer of that sensitive skin. It stung and throbbed violently, the Scout could feel it between his ears. He knocked his head back, no noise coming from his mouth as he swayed, coughing and spitting as he choked on his own vomit. Blood leaked from the sliced off nipple, which the Sniper left barely hanging from the skin of his chest, a bloody mangled mess. 

Throwing the cheese grater to the side, disappointed the Scout hadn’t laughed at his joke, he grabbed the boy by his cock, beginning to pull on it hard. He kept pulling, the Scout crying out and shaking his head, coughing and smacking his face against the floor as the Sniper let go, only to grab his balls and repeat, yanking roughly. The Sniper was beginning to get bored of the Scout, leaning over the boy and bringing his mouth to his neck, biting and drooling all over his flesh as he began to twist the boy’s balls.

He literally began to roll the boy’s testicles, twisting the thin piece of flesh and pulling them away from his cock. The Scout arched his back, eyes squeezed shut, tears running down his cheeks as he began to make desperate sobs and whimpering pleas, incoherent and disorientated. The Sniper kept twisting, and soon he was beginning to pull on the cord that held his testicles together. Then without warning, wrapping his lips tightly around the Scout’s throat, he sunk his teeth in, biting down hungrily all the while brutally ripping the lad’s testicles clean off, the cord spun tightly, snapping as flesh peeled away, blood squirting. 

The Scout shrieked like a tortured animal, he didn’t even sound human anymore, his head falling flat against the floor with a thump, his chest convulsing, fingers twitching. He gargled as he began to choke on his vomit once more, lying there beneath the Sniper who brought the severed testicles to the boy’s parted lips. He began to forcefeed them between his teeth, pushing the squishy soft lumps of flesh in and down his throat. The Scout choked, retching as the Sniper continued, pushing and poking, eventually growing bored and just leaving the boy there with a mouthful of his own testicles. 

XXX

The Engineer woke up the next morning bright and early, stretching and brewing up some coffee he looked out the window. It was beautiful out, which made his job of setting up the sentries that much more enjoyable. Opening the door and letting his cat, Rosie in he looked down at the cat’s food dish he kept outside, his face paling as he stared in horror. 

Lying in the otherwise empty bowl, was a pair of what appeared to be human testicles, surrounded in a pool of blood like some kind of deranged pudding. A note was folded beneath the bowl which the Engineer removed, opening it up and reading.

“If you want the rest, check the dumpster.”


End file.
